Trick or Treat
by Blackeyes Asakura
Summary: Halloween sebentar lagi dan Akashi mengajak dalam kurung memaksa teman-temannya untuk ikut lomba di alun-alun. Apapun harus dilakukan agar bisa menang! Termasuk memotong leher Kise sekalipun / "Huwaaaaa, Akashi-cchi masa aku harus memotong leherku sendiri?" / "Aomine, kok mukamu hitam begitu, memang pakai make-up apa?" / DLDR. Teiko era. Gunting-menggunting. RnR?


HIHAAA~~ Saya lagi, nih. Hahaha /digunting/

Syudahlah, kita langsung saja, saya juga bingung mau cuap-cuap apa di sini.

.

**Trick or Treat**

(Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Trick or Treat © Blackeyes Asakura

Warning: OOC, alay, gunting-menggunting.)

Enjoy!

.

.

Aomine terlelap dalam buaian sang guru –ocehannya. Materi pembelajaran mengenai puisi klasik yang tentu sudah terbayang bagaimana membosankannya, membuat pemuda itu semakin dalam terjatuh dalam mimpinya. Indah sekali, di sana Ia bertemu dengan idolanya, Mai-chan, gadis manis dengan kulit putih susu dan berda–

**Drrrrrt. Drrrrt.**

Terkutuk. Siapapun yang mengirimi sms pada Aomine saat itu sangat amat terkutuk. Tidak tahukah Ia bahwa Aomine hampir dapat memeluk Mai-chan. Aomine merutuk, terpaksa membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Tangannya bergerak malas merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil _handphone_ biru tua miliknya.

Aomine bersumpah, siapapun yang mengiriminya sms ini, akan Ia tonj–

'_Pulang sekolah berkumpul di lapangan basket. Terlambat satu menit berarti satu lemparan gunting. Tidak ada acara izin-izinan._

_**Akashi.**__'_

–ah, tidak jadi. Aomine masih ingin hidup.

...

"Ah, Mine-chin, wajahmu kusut sekali. Kenapa? Mau permen?"

"Tidak!"

Aomine bersungut-sungut, membanting tasnya ke lantai dan duduk di sana. Murasakibara hanya menatapnya datar lalu melanjutkan kunyahannya. Saat ini di lapangan basket sudah ada dirinya, Aomine, Kise dan Midori–

"Aomine-kun, kau menduduki tanganku."

"WOAH! T-Tetsu, jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu!"

–oh, seperti biasa. Ditambah Kuroko yang hadir ataupun tidak hadir tetap tidak terasa. Aomine sering memintanya mengajarkan bagaimana cara _misdirection_, agar Aomine bisa bolos dari setiap kumpulan. Namun Kuroko selalu menolak ("Aomine-kun, kemampuan itu bukan untuk disalahgunakan.").

"Jadi sudah berkumpul semua?"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu, sang emperor bersenjata telah tiba ("Wah, Akashi-cchi guntingnya ganti warna."

"Karena warna keberuntungannya hari ini _pink_ _–nanodayo."_). Di tangannya ada sebuah kertas yang digulung. Pemuda itu berjalan masuk dan duduk di salah satu _bench_ –sementara yang lain duduk di lantai, oh, sungguh Akashi sangat mulia sekali.

"Kalian tahu 'kan minggu depan adalah _halloween_?" katanya, tanpa basa basi langsung menceritakan alasan mengapa dirinya mengumpulkan mereka semua di situ. "Aku ingin kita berpartisipasi dalam acara tahunan ini."

"Kita mau melakukan apa memangnya?" tanya Aomine, mewakili semua pertanyaan yang bergema di otak-otak (otak mereka, bukan otak-otak yang makanan) di sekitarnya. Akashi mendehem kalem, menunjukkan kertas di tangannya.

Semuanya serentak membaca.

.

**Hadirilah! Pesta **_**halloween**_** di alun-alun kota minggu depan!**

**Ada berbagai macam lomba dan hadiah. Datang dan dapatkan!**

**Daftar lomba:**

**Kontes kostum paling menyeramkan (perorangan)**

**Kontes suara paling menyeramkan (perorangan)**

**Kontes mendapatkan permen paling banyak (kelompok)**

**Segera daftarkan diri kalian!**

**Contact person: 08XXXXXXX**

.

"Jadi... kita akan ikut yang mana?" tanya Kise akhirnya, mengangkat tangan. Aomine mendengus, menunjuk Murasakibara.

"Kirimkan saja dia, 'kan beres, kita tidak usah ikut semua. Kalau menang hadiahnya bagi-bagi."

"Aomine-cchi kejam! Masa mau mengorbankan Murasakibara-cchi!"

"Ck, berisik, Kise."

"Kita tidak ikut lomba nomor satu." Suara Akashi langsung menghentikan perdebatan antara Aomine dan Kise –sementara yang dibela dan di_bully_ tetap makan dengan tenang. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu ikut yang mana? Nomor dua? Siapa coba yang suaranya menyeramkan di sini? Kise?"

"Apanya?! Suaraku bagus begini!"

"Kita ikut yang nomor tiga," jawab Akashi kemudian. Serentak semuanya menoleh kembali ke kertas tadi. Menelusuri kata demi kata untuk mencari nomor tiga.

Nomor tiga, nomor tiga, nomor tiga...

Nomor tiga...

Nom –**NOMOR TIGA?**

"MENGUMPULKAN PERMEN?!"

"Iya, dan sekali lagi ada di antara kalian yang berteriak aku beri lemparan gunting."

Semuanya langsung bungkam dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara _ilfeel_, kesal, lapar, dan lain lain. Akashi menghela nafas, "makanya dari sekarang harus menentukan kostum apa yang akan digunakan."

"Tapi 'kan kita ikutnya yang nomor tiga!" kata Kise, berusaha menolak memakai kostum. Akashi menatapnya datar.

"Meminta permen harus memakai kostum, Ryota. Kecuali kau mau disangka pengemis kurang waras."

Midorima, yang sedari tadi diam kini mengangkat tangannya, "boleh aku tidak ik –"

**Ceb.**

"Tidak."

Dan Midorima langsung ayan di tempat.

"Kostum apa yang harus kami pakai, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Akashi bersyukur akhirnya ada pertanyaan masuk akal yang terlontar. Terima kasih banyak, Kuroko.

"Itu terserah kalian, usahakan bagus dan seram."

" –tidak, Atsushi. Kostum pisang tidak menyeramkan." Dan Murasakibara kembali menutup mulutnya yang sempat membuka, hendak memberi usul –yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

Aomine langsung mendapat pencerahan meskipun kulitnya tidak cerah-cerah, Ia mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat, "bagaimana kalau aku memakai kos –"

" –tidak, Daiki. Badut tidak diikutsertakan dalam _halloween_."

Misteri. Sungguh sebuah misteri kenapa Akashi bisa menebak dengan tepat jalan pikiran makhluk-makhluk absurd di depannya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya memang aku yang harus menentukan. Aku akan mengumumkan kostum apa yang akan kalian pakai. Usahakan minggu depan sudah ada. Dan..."

Semuanya langsung hening. Udara dingin menyergap tengkuk mereka saat mata Akashi berkilat berbahaya –seperti serigala yang puasa sebulan dan bertemu satu truk domba keesokan harinya.

(Aomine menoleh kiri-kanan, "kenapa tiba-tiba aku menggigil?")

"Saat kubilang usahakan berarti **usahakan**. Mengerti?"

"M-Mengerti."

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang. Kalau ada kabar lagi akan kukirimi kalian sms. Kita berkumpul lagi di sini Rabu depan."

Tanpa Akashi tahu, masing-masing dari mereka sudah menyiapkan sebotol insektisida cair di rumahnya, lengkap dengan tambang dan jerigen minyak tanah kalau-kalau rencana bunuh diri utama tidak berhasil –kecuali Kuroko si anak (buah) teladan, tentu saja.

...

Kise mengendap-endap. Selangkah. Selangkah. Tanpa suara. Dengan sangat perlahan-lahan Ia berjalan dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Keringat dingin meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya. Ia harus bisa melakukan ini. Harus.

"Oi, Kise." Mati. Hilang sudah harapannya untuk langsung kabur dari sekolah hari ini. Aomine berdiri di belakangnya, memegang kerah belakang kemeja pemuda pirang itu. "Kau mau lari kemana, ha? Semuanya sudah berkumpul di lapangan."

Padahal Kise sudah membuat serentetan rencana penyelamatan diri seperti kabur, pindah rumah, pindah sekolah, berganti nama dan mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna biru tua.

"U-uhh... Aomine-cchi, kau tidak mengerti keadaanku," katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kedua alisnya bertaut, bibirnya maju beberapa senti.

Tampar Aomine! Aomine tidak berpikir Kise itu imut. Tidak. Tidak. **TIDAK.**

"K-Keadaan apa, sih?! Kalau masalah hidup-mati, kita sama," jawabnya, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Kise mencengkeram bahu Aomine, mengguncangkannya dengan dramatis.

"SAMA?! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN SAMA?! Kau sudah dapat kostum sementara aku belum! Kau bilang itu sama?!" teriak Kise dengan suara melengkingnya, Aomine sampai dibuat tuli sesaat tadi.

"Kau tidak berpikir 'kan, Aomine-cchi. Bagaimana kalau Akashi-cchi membunuhku dengan gunting-guntingnya itu? Bagaimana kalau aku dimutilasi lalu organ tubuhku dijual –ah, tidak! Mungkin saja Akashi-cchi memasaknya untuk dimakan bersama keluarganya. Kau tahu 'kan gosip yang beredar kalau Akashi-cchi itu kanibal?! LALU BAGAIMANA NASIBKU, AOMINE-CCHI, BAGAIMANAAAA?!"

Hening.

"Coba ulangi yang tadi, Ryota."

Kise berani bertaruh Akashi sedang memegang lebih dari dua gunting bahkan tanpa membalikkan badannya. Pemuda itu merasa dirinya makin mengecil... mengecil... mengecil dan masuk ke dalam inti Bumi. Setidaknya itu mungkin lebih baik. Kise menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Kanibal, katamu? Oh, ide bagus, mungkin aku akan membuat _barbeque_ di rumah dengan daging-dagingmu, Ryota."

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

Dan adegan selanjutnya disensor demi kepentingan bersama.

Setelah memberikan (baca: melempar) Kise beberapa gunting, Akashi kembali ke lapangan basket _indoor_ di sekolahnya. Di belakangnya mengekor Aomine dan Kise yang diseret Aomine dengan keadaan memprihatinkan.

"Kise-chin kenapa? Mau permen?"

"Uh-uhuuu, TIDAK!"

Akashi berdehem. Semuanya langsung diam, menatap sang emperor yang lagi-lagi duduk di salah satu _bench_ sementara yang lain duduk di lantai. Guntingnya sudah siap di tangan.

"Jadi..." manik heterokromnya beredar ke sekeliling dengan tatapan maut, "siapa lagi yang belum mendapatkan kostum selain Ryota?"

Diam.

"Baguslah," katanya kemudian, puas karena tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Berarti acaranya bisa berjalan mulus. "Ryota, apa kostum yang kutugaskan kepadamu?"

"U-uh.. i –itu.."

"Berhenti menangis, aku bukan ibu tirimu, tahu."

"K-Kostumku... kelinci –yang... yang lehernya hampir putus –HUWAAAAA, AKASHI-CCHI BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMBUATNYA? Masa aku harus memotong leherku sendiri?" Kise kembali menangis sambil berteriak-teriak. Semuanya sontak menutup telinga demi kemaslahatan diri sendiri dan kelanjutan hidup telinga mereka.

**CKRIS!** "Kau tahu, Ryota, mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk memotong lehermu yang tidak berguna itu kalau kau berteriak lagi."

Kise langsung menutup mulutnya, sekarat di tempat.

"Baiklah, karena besok adalah hari H, tolong siapkan semua keperluan untuk itu. Jangan sampai ada satupun yang ketinggalan kalau kalian tidak mau guntingku terbang tiba-tiba. Paham?"

Angguk.

"Untuk kostum Ryota aku yang akan mengurusnya." Manik merah Akashi mendelik ke arah Kise yang sedang gemetaran hebat, "dan setelah itu aku bisa membunuhnya dengan tenang."

Dan akhirnya Kise mati di tempat.

...

Midorima datang paling awal keesokan harinya, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di lapangan basket sekolah di sore hari dan berangkat bersama-sama.

Pemuda berkacamata (dan berotak) miring itu mengenakan kostum vampir dari Cina, yang memakai baju merah menyala bercorak naga dan leher bajunya tinggi sekali. Ia sedang mengencangkan kancing teratas bajunya saat pintu lapangan dibuka oleh seseorang.

Dan sang malaikat maut ternyata yang datang.

"Aomine? Tumben sekali tepat waktu."

Dahi yang bersangkutan berkedut saat mendengar komentar dari pemuda aneh itu, Ia mengacungkan kampak merahnya yang menjadi properti kostumnya saat ini. "Kau pikir aku mau datang belakangan dengan kostum mengerikan macam ini?"

Aomine memang sengaja datang lebih awal daripada Ia datang biasanya kalau kumpulan, habisnya daripada dilirik orang-orang ("Oh, wajahmu diberi _make-up_ apa? Kok hitam begitu, _nanodayo_?" "Wajahku memang begini, sial!") karena dirinya terlihat sangat sangat mirip dengan malaikat kematian –katanya. Pemuda redup itu memakai jubah hitam yang memiliki telekung untuk menutup sebagian kepalanya, dan sebagai pemanis, Ia ditugaskan Akashi untuk membawa kampak merah yang dibuat dari kayu. Manis sekali.

"Ah, sudah ada Aomine-kun."

"WOAAA! TETSU SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA SEPERTI ITU, SIALAN!"

Kuroko, yang diteriaki, hanya menutup kedua telinganya, Midorima menggerutu.

"Dasar _gordes*_."

Kuroko menatap datar Aomine. Bocah biru langit ini memakai baju terusan putih tanpa lengan yang sangat longgar dan wajahnya dibedaki tebal sekali, sehingga wajah yang memang pucat dari sananya semakin pucat seperti orang mati.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun."

"_Make-up_mu nyata sekali, Tetsu. Siapa yang meriasnya?" tanya Aomine, memperhatikan wajah Kuroko yang kini bisa disejajarkan dengan tembok rumah sakit.

"Momoi-san yang membantuku."

Brak!

Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu, nampak seseorang dengan langkah terseret-seret masuk. Sekujur tubuhnya terlihat kehijauan, matanya berbinar aneh, mulutnya tak mau mengatup.

"Murasakimbi!" teriak Aomine. Yang lain menoleh padanya. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya masih di situ-situ saja.

"Apa itu Murasakimbi?" tanya Midorima akhirnya. Aomine mengangkat bahu.

"Murasakibara-zombie." Kepala biru tua itu kembali menoleh pada Murasakibara yang masih memasang wajah aneh. "Hei, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Tidak usah terlalu menjiwai peran sebelum kita beraksi," komentar Aomine. Murasakibara makin menekuk wajahnya.

"Aka-chin menyita semua jajananku," jawabnya sedih. Semuanya ternganga. Wah, keren sekali Akashi. Ibunya Murasakibara saja tidak pernah bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Kok bisa? Kenapa?"

"Katanya kalau aku bawa jajananku nanti disangka curang karena membawa makanan dari rumah, dan kita bisa didiskualifikasi karenanya."

Semuanya ber-oh ria.

Belum dapat menghela nafas, pintu gedung itu sudah menjeblak lagi. Menampakkan sosok kelinci dengan leher nyaris putus.

"Kise Ryota di sini! Semuanya siap digoyaaaang?!"

Krik.

Dan Kise langsung mojok.

"Sepertinya sudah datang semua." Semuanya kembali menoleh ke pintu, ("Aku mulai pegal menoleh ke sana-sini –_nanodayo_.") si drakula unyu telah tiba. Akashi memakai kostum drakula dan mengenakan taring palsu.

"Hei, Kise. Katamu tidak bisa membuat efek leher hampir putus. Itu, sih?" tanya Aomine, menunjuk efek di leher Kise yang terlihat sangat meyakinkan. Kise hanya tertawa garing, menggaruk kepalanya, menunjuk Akashi.

"Akashi-cchi yang meriasku, tadi."

Pstpstpst. Pstpstpst.

"Akashi ternyata suka mengoleksi _make-up."_

"Jangan-jangan Aka-chin punya sekotak _make-up_ yang suka dipakai artis-artis itu?"

"Hmph, _make-up_ adalah benda keberuntungannya hari ini, tahu."

Pstpstp **–"Berbisik-bisik satu detik lagi dan gunting ini terbang."**

Tiga orang absurd tadi langsung berhenti bergosip –memilih untuk menyimpan topik _hot_ itu untuk di rumah nanti. Akashi menghela nafas. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

...

Tibalah mereka di target pertama. Semuanya saling dorong, berusaha untuk berjalan paling belakang –kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko tentunya. Dorong-dorongan dan sikut-sikutan itu sepertinya tidak akan selesai sebelum –"kalian tahu? Guntingku terbang sebentar lagi."

Semuanya langsung membeku di tempat.

"Daiki, kau yang pertama. Minta permen sana."

Aomine langsung melongo, menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Aku?! Bagaimana caranya?!"

"Bilang saja _trick or treat_, bodoh," komentar Midorima, membetulkan letak kacamatanya ("Midorima-cchi, masa vampir pakai kacamata?"). Aomine mendengus.

"Baiklah!"

Semuanya bersembunyi di belakang pohon, Aomine berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri menuju rumah targetnya ("Mama, ada orang gila lepas." "Psst, biarkan saja, Mama sudah telpon polisi.").

Aomine pun menekan bel di pintu rumah itu. Tak lama pemilik rumah keluar, membawa sekantong permen.

"_**Trick or treat, **_**bodoh."**

Demi apapun kalau saja tidak malu, semua orang yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon ingin bergubrak ria karena kalimat Aomine tadi. **Sungguh. Sangat. Cerdas.**

"H–ha?"

"Cepatlah, _trick or treat_, bodoh. Atau kupancung kau dengan kampak ini."

Srak!

Wajah Aomine sukses mencium kemasan permen yang dilemparkan pemilik rumah karena takut. Membiarkan satu bungkus itu menjadi hak Aomine.

Dan Aomine pulang dengan bangga.

.

"Daiki, sejujurnya, aku malu berteman denganmu."

...

Target kedua. Semuanya kecuali Aomine, Akashi dan Kuroko, sudah gemetaran. Takut menjadi korban kedua dari keganasan Akashi.

"Atsushi, giliranmu."

Tanpa menunggu gunting terbang, Murasakibara langsung berjalan menuju rumah targetnya. Ia mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan.

"Ya?"

"_Trick or treat."_

Pemilik rumah sukses dibuat mendongak karena melihat wujud Murasakibara yang tanpa kostum dan _make-up zombie_ saja sudah menyeramkan.

"H-H-HANTUUUUUUU!"

**Bletak!**

Semuanya menahan tawa saat toples berisi coklat itu melayang dan mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Murasakibara. Ia pun bangun dan mengambil toples itu, kembali ke kelompoknya dan memberikan toplesnya pada Akashi. Mengenaskan.

.

"Aka-chin, aku... sudah lelah dengan semua ini."

...

Target ketiga. Midorima.

Tok. Tok.

"_Trick or treat?"_

"**KYAAAA! ADA EDWARD CULLEN! EH, KALIAN KE SINI DEH, ADA VAMPIR GANTENG MASA!"**

Dan Midorima berakhir dengan ditarik-tarik lima orang gadis. Padahal tokoh yang dimaksud jelas-jelas berbeda jauh dari _megane_ kurang amal itu. Setelah selesai berfoto dan memberi tanda tangan ("Sebenarnya Edward Cullen itu siapa, _nanodayo_?"), Midorima diberi lima kantong besar permen.

Sukses besar.

.

"Akashi, Edward Cullen itu siapa?"

...

Target keempat. Kuroko.

Ia menekan bel rumah itu, "_trick or treat?_"

**Cklek.**

Pemilik rumah menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, tidak mendapati siapapun di sana. Baru saja Ia masuk lagi ke dalam, sebuah tarikan di bajunya menahan gerakannya.

"_Trick or treat_, tuan."

"**HANTUUUUUU! TOLONG SAYA MAU DIPERKOSA!"**

Demi kemaslahatan bersama, Akashi langsung memerintahkan Aomine untuk menyeret Kuroko agar enyah dari situ. Daripada masalah jadi runyam gara-gara bapak _alay_ itu.

Kuroko secara teknis gagal.

.

"Saya telah... gagal."

...

Target kelima. Kise.

Tingtong!

"_Trick or treat_ –ssu!"

"MAMA ADA KELINCI YANG MINTA SUSU DI DEPAN!"

Semua yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Sementara si pemilik rumah hanya mengerutkan dahi dan memberikan sekantong plastik susu kotakan.

"Kok kamu _nggak_ minta permen seperti yang lain?"

"Aku mintanya permen –ssu!"

"Wah, kalau permen susu saya _nggak_ beli. Sudah, ini saja ambil."

Dan Kise ditinggalkan dengan wajah bingung.

.

.

"Akashi-cchi, kalau susu kotakan begini berlaku untuk lomba itu?" Kise menyodorkan plastik di tangannya. Akashi hanya menghela nafas, lalu menunjuk Murasakibara yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di warung seberang jalan.

"Berikan pada Atsushi. Bilang padanya bahwa tumbuh _tuh_ ke atas, bukan ke samping."

"_Kayak_ pernah _denger_ –ssu."

...

Target keenam. ("AKHIRNYAAAAAA!") Akashi.

Tok. Tok.

"_Trick or treat?_"

Cklek.

"**H-H-H-HYAAAAAA! KAMU UNYU BANGET! AYO MASUK SINI, KAKAK KASIH PERMEN YANG BANYAAAAAAK, DEH. KYAAAA!"**

Setelah berjuta-juta 'KYAAA' terdengar, Akashi keluar dari rumah itu dengan sekantong plastik besar, berisi sepuluh pak permen.

...

"Kalian dari kelompok apa?" tanya bapak itu, Ia menjadi panitia lomba mengumpulkan permen paling banyak. Akashi berdehem.

"Kelompok Akashi."

"Ah, Akashi... hmm, nah, Akashi. Baiklah, kalian menang, silahkan tanda tangan di sini." Akashi pun menandatangani kertas itu, si bapak menunjuk ke satu arah, "kalian bisa tukarkan hadiahnya di situ."

Akashi dan yang lain pun berjalan, memberikan kertas tadi ke si mbak-mbak yang jaga. ("Uoh, mirip Mai-chan! Aku mau minta fot –" "Daiki, diam.")

Dan satu kotak besar pun mereka terima.

Mereka memutuskan untuk membukanya saat sudah tiba di sekolah lagi. Hari sudah gelap, namun di alun-alun kota masih saja ramai. Mereka berjalan perlahan hingga sampai ke habitat aslinya; gedung olahraga Teiko.

Semuanya _excited_, ingin tahu apa hadiahnya.

Akashi pun mengeluarkan guntingnya ("Baru sekarang guntingnya Akashi berguna untuk hal yang seharusnya." "Daiki, diam." "Hei, yang barusan itu Midorima!") dan mulai membuka kotak tersebut.

Ternyata isinya adalah...

Enam buah piring cantik.

"ASDFGHJKL, MANA PANITIANYA?!"

Dan gunting Akashi pun benar-benar beterbangan malam itu.

**Fin.**

*****gordes: gorowok ndeso, istilah buat orang yang ngomongnya teriak-teriak mulu.

Istilah Murasakimbi tadi saya pinjam dari ficnya blushingpocky yang judulnya Cemburu. Di situ Kise, sih, yang dibilang Kisembi, somehow saya jadi pengen make aja istilahnya, orz /suicide/

Dan, ini... apa? /kabur/ Gaje as always -_- Niatan awalnya bikin sekuel dari Do or Die biar jadi ToD series gitu~ (elah) tapi bingung kudu gimana, jadinya saya malah kepikiran bikin beginian, soalnya saya lahir bulan Oktober, sih (gak nyambung).

Maafkan saya atas kegajean tak berujung ini. Yang ingin saya katakan hanyalah;

Review/concrit/flame, please?


End file.
